<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Depressing Sadness Behind a Cheerful Smile by EndMyProlongedSuffering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007955">Depressing Sadness Behind a Cheerful Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyProlongedSuffering/pseuds/EndMyProlongedSuffering'>EndMyProlongedSuffering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyProlongedSuffering/pseuds/EndMyProlongedSuffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor and Angel break up after a heated argument, and Alastor doesn’t know if he can cope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Broken heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT AL!”</p><p>“No Angel, plea-</p><p>“NO, FUCK YOU!”</p><p>Angel stomped out of Alastor’s room, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>Alastor followed behind him, following him through the halls of the hotel.</p><p>“Angel, dea-</p><p>“SHUT THE FUCK UP AL!” Angel screamed, causing his voice to crack.</p><p>Angel stopped at his room, riddled with the lock of his room before entering.</p><p>“Ang-</p><p>Angel cut him off, spinning around, yelling into Alastor’s face with tear filled eyes.</p><p>“DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? LEAVE ME ALONE!”</p><p>Angel then proceeded to push Alastor out of the doorway of his room, causing him to crash into the wall of the hallway outside of his room.</p><p>The loud bang of Angels door slamming echoed throughout the hotel.</p><p>Crying could be heard coming from inside the room.</p><p>A frown grew on Alastor’s face.</p><p>Alastor decided that it would be best to leave Angel, not wanting to make anything worse.</p><p>He dusted off his suit and started walking toward his room.</p><p>Alastor stopped in front of his room, pulling out a key, and sticking it into the handle of the door, turning it to the right.</p><p>He pushed the door open, entering his room.</p><p>The sounds of Angel crying had stopped, and the sounds of the hotel died.</p><p>Soon, everyone was sleeping.</p><p>Alastor snapped his fingers, changing him into something more suitable for sleeping.</p><p>He climbed into his bed, and pulled himself under the red blanket that sat on top the bed.</p><p>He closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Terrible news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a sleepless night, Alastor finally brought himself to sit up.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes and clumsily climbed out of bed, stretching his back, causing it to crack.</p><p>Today Al was going to talk to Angel. Al thinks he would be forgiven him by now, like every other time they've argued .</p><p>Alastor snapped his fingers, changing himself into a more presentable outfit.</p><p>He sauntered toward his door, humming a song.</p><p>His humming stopped.</p><p>He spotted a small piece of paper with sloppy writing on it, sitting on the floor just next to the door.</p><p>Alastor raised an eyebrow, wondering what this paper could be.</p><p>He crouched down next to the paper and picked it up.</p><p>Alastor stood upright, adjusting his monocle to read the paper.</p><p>As Alastor read the note, his eyes began to widen.</p><p>The paper simply read, ‘We are over. -Angel’</p><p>Alastor felt a gut wrenching feeling of sadness in his stomach.</p><p>He closed his eyes and opened them, hopping this was some kind of nightmare.</p><p>The paper was still there.</p><p>He read the paper over and over.</p><p>Alastor leaned his back against the wall, and slowly slid down into a sitting position.</p><p>He kept on reading it, hoping he read it wrong. </p><p>Alastor soon realized that he fucked up.</p><p>He destroyed his only chance at a serious relationship in one night.</p><p>They’ve been dating for a whole year.</p><p>And Alastor was dumped just like that.</p><p>Still in a sitting position, Alastor dropped the paper to his left and began to cry, which turned into loud sobs.</p><p>For Alastor, this was the worst day of his entire afterlife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Depression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As days turned into weeks, which then turned into months, Alastor grew even more depressed.</p><p>Angel had been avoiding Alastor, and when he even saw Angel, Angel always left before Alastor could say anything.</p><p>His paperwork became lazy, and soon he lost all motivation to work, giving up.</p><p>Alastor didn’t know what to do.</p><p>He couldn’t sleep anymore.</p><p>He wanted to apologize to his dear Angel, but he couldn’t.</p><p>He felt guilty.</p><p>He felt like an idiot.</p><p>Alastor started to think Angel did the right thing.</p><p>He started to think he was the problem.</p><p>A problem to everyone in the hotel, not just Angel.</p><p>And when he started to see Angel going to the studio again, he was destroyed.</p><p>Alastor had helped angel go clean, and he turned Angel into a better man. And to see Angel go back to the studio, it was just terrible.</p><p>Of course, he wore a smile, but it wasn’t real, it wasn’t genuine, it was just to hide his sadness.</p><p>Alastor felt pathetic.  </p><p>He felt worthless.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>